


Like A Fish Needs Water

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1890s, 19th Century, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the original Sherlock Holmes time period, so like the late 19th century, it's a bit of an AU where Jim is simply a professor and not a criminal mastermind, but who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fish Needs Water

"You know I'll have to be going," Jim said, sitting up in a bed that did not belong to him for what was sure to be the hundredth time he had done such a thing. 

 

"When ever you say that, I know you're just trying to find an excuse to stay longer," came Sebastian's response, his lips around a cigarette before instead stubbing it out and moving over closer to Jim where he placed a rough hand on his lover's chest.

 

"Now that's just not true, I really have to be home for dinner." Jim did nothing to remove the hand on his chest however, and simply stared straight ahead at the wall while he tried to think of something to say that he could count as a distraction and warrant another thirty minutes there in that room.

 

Jim had been married for almost five years. It was very uncommon for any man in his thirties not to have a wife, and as a renown professor at the university in London, he thought it best to keep up appearances, even though if he were not a teacher, Jim figured he still would have stayed married.

 

She was a very pretty girl, his wife was. Nearly six years younger then Jim, and had also come from a wealthy family as he had, where she was used to an extravagant lifestyle. She often spent her days in a depressed stupor, not leaving the house and keeping to the washroom for hours where no one could convince her to leave. If Elizabeth wasn't soaking her body in bath water like a corpse, she was locked in a spare room, painting pictures of infants or else embroidering baby names on pieces of cloth that Jim was sure were names she wanted to give her imaginary children. 

 

He knew that he should feel quite lucky to have such a beautiful young wife, but his passions were usually diverted in the direction of other men, which gave him little time to notice the beauty of women, especially of the one he had seen almost consecutively every day of their marriage. Jim had had much practice when it came to sneaking around and meeting with other men, and had since even before he had even been wed. So he was no stranger to the kind of thing he wanted, and how to get it.

 

Jim's newest muse was a man named Sebastian Moran, who, to Jim's knowledge, had never been married, spending his life dedicated to the military instead. They would often meet in a hotel or rent out a room at an Inn, just so they could enjoy a few hours of free time together, usually wrapped tightly in each other's arms, naked under the sheets of an unfamiliar bed. 

 

"Supper, eh?" Sebastian asked. "Sounds like fun, especially with that prude of a wife there." He heard Sebastian say, feeling the other man's hand moving down under the sheets to Jim's cock.

 

Jim was still a little disheveled from their activities less then half an hour before, so the contact of Sebastian's hand on his cock sent slight shivers all the way up where he could feel them in his spine. "Yes, very amusing," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to look at Sebastian from where he sat with his back against the headboard. "She's gone baby crazy you know, decided that it's all she wants in life now and that I have to give it to her."

 

"Why don't you just divorce the poor thing?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his hand gently over Jim's flaccid cock. 

 

"You don't understand, I can't simply divorce my wife under the premise of her boring me, that just isn't done." Jim acted like the contact to his member didn't phase him in the slightest, which was not true. 

 

"Well now, why don't you get someone to seduce her. If you caught her in an act of indecency with another man, you would have every right to divorce her."

 

The friction of Sebastian's hand was starting to make Jim just a little flustered, and he dropped his hands back to the bed and closed his eyes for a few moments. "And who would I get to do that, you?" He asked with a slight scoff. "You're a handsome man, Moran, but women aren't slaves to indecency like us men. Elizabeth is too much of a coward to do anything with another man," he assured the other.

 

Sebastian's hand wrapped around Jim's cock as started to stroke him slowly. "I could do it," came a response. "If there's one thing I know, it's how to seduce people. Men and woman. You can't live the rest of you're life in the company of a woman, god knows you need something more. You need to be filled."

 

Jim nodded his head with a smile, slipped down to lay on the bed as Sebastian crawled over him, kissing his neck. Sebastian continued talking, abandoning his hands from Jim's semi-erection and moving them to the bed to support himself as he moved between Jim's legs. "You need a nice thick cock in your arse to be happy in life, and I need a tight place to but mine."

 

"So what are you thinking, you mastermind, you?" Jim asked. "Am I to catch you and my wife in the act? Will you fuck her in our bed?" Jim moved a hand to the back of Sebastian's head, taking a handful of thick, blond hair. 

 

Sebastian kissed up to his jaw. Though Jim disliked being kissed by a man with the stubble of a day gone without shaving, Sebastian reminded him often, that if Jim wanted a smooth jawline, he was better off kissing only women.

 

"I say it'll take me about an hour to get her in the room and in her knickers, and then twenty minutes before you can come in. I want you there right as she's moaning and begging, maybe you'll even want to watch."

 

Jim doubted very much whether a woman could ever be reduced to moan or beg in pleasure during sex, but he kissed back when he felt the other man's lips on his own. After all, out of the two woman Jim had ever slept with, they hardly ever responded to his actions. "Just try not to enjoy it too much," Jim said with a grin. 

 

"Oh, I'll enjoy it alright. My fingers fucking her cunt while I put my lips right- here- on her." Sebastian moved his head down and began sucking on one of Jim's exposed nipples. He felt the other man move his fingers down under the blankets, lifting one of Jim's legs up around his waist and then pressing his fingers inside his arse. 

 

Jim bit his lip, holding tightly to Sebastian's hair as the man's tongue continued to tease his nipple. He hardly even listened when Sebastian spoke again. "I'll have her begging for my cock within minutes, and I'll have no choice but to finally oblige. Would you like me to show you?" Jim didn't have to answer, but he had a few seconds of warning before he felt Sebastian's cock press inside his arse, replacing the fingers. 

 

He moaned, closing his eyes tightly and tightening the grip he had in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian grunted, letting out a pleased sigh when he had finally pushed his full length deep into Jim's arse. "She won't be this tight, though," he said, his voice considerably more quiet than it had been before. Jim lifted his other leg around Sebastian's waist, tipping his head back in pleasure. 

 

Jim felt Sebastian start a slow rhythm, pulling his cock halfway out before slowly letting it sink back inside. He moved his hands to the Sebastian's back, digging his nails into skin tanned from foreign suns. He heard Sebastian gasp and his hands were pulled away and pressed down against the bed above his head by a strong grip. 

 

"Do you reckon' your wife is such a bitch in bed?" Sebastian growled, moving his hips faster to maintain his erection as he continued to pin Jim's hands above his head.

 

"I don't know, is she being fucked by a gentleman, or an animal?" Jim asked back, feeling his hands going a bit numb from the other's grip on his wrists. 

 

Sebastian grinned bit down on Jim's bottom lip. "Definitely an animal." Jim was fully hard now, and with every one of Sebastian's thrusts, his erection pressed up against the other's stomach in a teasing attempt at friction. 

 

Jim didn't feel Sebastian coming inside of him, but he could tell it happened when Sebastian moaned unto his mouth and the movements of his hips slowed to a stop. He felt the weight of the other man's body and the deep breathing that meant Sebastian had just had his orgasm. 

 

Finally, he let go of Jim's wrists and slapped his cheek lightly a few times which made Jim open his eyes and look up at Sebastian. "Now, we need to get your cock taken care of, yeah?" he asked.

 

"God yes." Jim grabbed one of Sebastian's hands and guided it down between them to his erection, Having Sebastian's cock still burred deep inside him was an extremely pleasing feeling, elevated when the other man finally wrapped his large hand around his cock and started to stroke it.

 

It only took Jim a few minutes to come, which was why he knew Sebastian usually made sure to finish himself off first before attempting to please his partner. Once Jim was successfully purged of his orgasm, Sebastian pulled away and moved to lay down beside him. Jim felt a hand on his hair, moving it off of his forehead. 

 

"You know I am serious about your wife," Sebastian said, and Jim could tell the other was looking at him. 

 

"Yes, I know."

 

"Well? Have we got a plan?"

 

Jim nodded, turning to lay on his stomach and propping himself up on his forearms. "I suppose we do, yes."

 

Sebastian's hand was under the covers in an instant, grabbing Jim's arse. "Good," he said, giving it a light smack before he got out of bed and went to get dressed in his clothes once more. 

 

Jim lay in bed a few moments longer, his body still spent from their second round of fucking. It took until Sebastian had lit up another cigarette before Jim began pulling on his clothes and trying to straighten out his hair.

 

"I've decided," Jim started, looking in the mirror that was set atop a dresser in the hotel room. "You'll come over tomorrow, maybe you'll fix something, I don't know, I'll think of that later. I'll meet you at the door and then 'head out to work' and I'll come back an hour and twenty minutes later and that will be that,yes?" Jim asked, finishing his shirt buttons. 

 

"That sounds perfect," Sebastian commented, already dressed. "Shall I leave first this time?" Jim asked, moving over to where Jim was and kissing him. 

 

Jim had never shared a kiss the way he shared the one's with Sebastian. 

 

"I think so," Jim nodded. 

 

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully update the next chapter soon, if people like this one and want to see more.


End file.
